


Battle scars

by YvonneSilver



Series: 00Q drabbles [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scars are invisible, but they're no less real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle scars

Every agent takes something home from the missions. It’s inescapable. Some of the horrors one encounters in the field take root in your brain and follow you home. Double-oh-seven hides it well, presenting an unbreakable facade that everything rolls of off. He fools most of his colleagues.

He doesn't fool M of course, but she knows better than to say anything. She's tried sending him to a psychiatrist once. That didn't go well. Despite Bond's stubborn silence, she suspects he's not as composed as he'd like the world to believe. But as long as he doesn't talk about it, all she can do is guess.

 

Q knows. Q has heard him wake up in the middle of the night, bathed in sweat, a scream caught in his throat. Q has seen him walk away from the evening news, hands shaking as he pours himself a cup of the blackest coffee. Q has felt how hot his skin is when he emerges from the scalding showers he takes when he tries to wash himself clean.

Q never asks. In the pre-dawn hours he wraps his arms around his lover and pretends not to notice his body shocks with quiet sobs. When Bond rejoins him on the couch, he puts his hand on Bond’s, and waits for the tremors to subside. He catches him fresh out of the shower and softly traces the outlines of his battle scars with his long fingers, rubs the tension out of his shoulders, covers the agents skin with soft kisses.

 

Bond still doesn't talk about it. Thanks to Q, he doesn't have to.


End file.
